Like a boy
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Letty's sick of Dom's flirty ways at party and races. Add Mia and a dose of alcohol into the mix and Mia comes up with an idea that is set to give him a dose of his own medicine. With the help of Mia and some friends they put the plan into action that's guaranteed to put Dom into a jealous rage. Rated M just to be safe and will only be a couple of chapters long.
1. Making plans

_Just a fun small fic. I was going to put this in with Ready set play but it seemed like such a better idea to have it as a stand-alone story. Only going to be a short fic about 3-5 chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Letty's POV  
_

I scowled as I watched Dom flirt with the chasers surrounding him. Lately it had been getting worse and I was getting anxious. A feeling I wasn't used to feeling when it came to our relationship.

"It's disgusting. I mean I know he's not the brightest crayon in the box but surely even he can see that it upsets you." I turned to Mia and smiled slightly.

"You'd think." I said simply holding back my emotions.

"I know he's my brother and I love him I do but right now I want to strangle him." I gave a small laugh and patted Mia's arm.

"Join the club." I muttered quietly as I walked towards my car waiting for Mia to join me. The races were over. It was one of those rare nights that the police didn't interrupt.

"Are you at least going to say something to him?" She asked getting into the car as we cast a look in Dom's direction. He was watching us as we got in the car and he in his. Mia gave him a wave and he nodded as we all started to pull out and head back to the fort.

"What's the use Mia? In all honesty this is him, nothing I say is going to change that."

"Boys suck." She voiced simply causing us both to giggle about it.

"Boys do suck. You know just once I wish I could behave like a boy you know? Go out whenever I want to, not answer messages, not ring back… the list is endless." I muttered and Mia giggled once more making me smile.

"It would be interesting."

"Yes it would." I said before I frowned noticing Dom and the boys honk and then turn in a completely different direction to the house.

"Where the hell are they going?" I asked out loud as I continued home.

"I think we just got ditched." Mia mumbled and I tensed my jaw feeling annoyed with Dom.

"Letty what are you doing?" She asked as I searched my pockets for my phone. Finding it I held it up as I flipped it open and speed dialed Dom's mobile. Holding it to my ear I continued to drive but I growled in anger when it went rang out.

"He is driving." Mia explained weakly as I threw my phone onto her lap. I scowled and gave her a look.

"When has that ever stopped him? He's just ignoring me." I muttered and Mia sighed sadly.

"I say we drown our sorrows with a girly night." She said with no room for discussion. I held back my groan but then I thought about it and agreed. As long as I was drinking I didn't care what else Mia had in store for me.

* * *

"Still no luck?" Mia asked sadly as I slammed my phone closed yet again for what seem like the hundredth time in the past hour. No one was answering my calls and I was growing more furious as the minutes ticked by.

"No." I snapped as I tossed the phone onto the bed.

I was in my room where I had gone not long after arriving home. Mia had stayed downstairs doing something while I had spent the last hour ringing number after number, time and time again but I got nothing. I swear I had easily filled Dom's inbox with voice messages and even more in normal texts.

"I don't think he'd ever cheat Let." Mia said softly and I sighed heavily.

"Neither do I but I just get so…. frustrated when he does this. I had plans for tonight." I said moodily as I glanced at the clock. It was well after midnight and I knew he wouldn't be returning home until the early hours of the morning.

"You know what you need?" She asked me as she turned her head to the side looking me over.

"What?" I asked grumpily not in the mood for games.

"Come." I groaned grabbing my phone but followed the younger Toretto out of the room and into her's.

"Sit I'll be back."

"Mia." I groaned as I feel back on her bed.

"Relax, I'll be two minutes. Now stay." She warned as she walked out of the room. I could hear her footsteps on the stairs and then her looking through the kitchen but I tuned it out as I sat up. With one glance at my phone I pushed it aside and grabbed the next nearest thing. Mia's girly magazines. I made a face but flipped it open as I skimmed the pages looking for something to hold my attention but it came up empty.

"Shots!" Mia announced excitedly as she walked back into the room. I was still sitting on her bed flipping uninterestedly through the magazines but I smiled welcoming the idea of alcohol. Tossing the magazine to the side I held my hand out for the shot glass.

"I hope you brought more than that. Cos it ain't going to last long." I said eyeing the bottle in her hand.

"There's another couple downstairs. Don't worry we have plenty." She said grinning as she poured out our shots.

"To us." I laughed at her cheesy toast but clinked my glass with hers before downing the shot.

"Hit me again Mia, we're in for a long night." I said and she grinned pouring out another shot then another.

"Music time it is then." She said laughing as she flicked on her stereo.

* * *

"Okay so I've been thinking…" Mia said and I looked at her interestedly.

"Oh?" I asked looking at her. We were far from drunk but we had a nice happy buzz going on. It numbed some of the pain I was feeling seeing as Dom still had to call back or message e as to where he was.

"Well a song that was on before kinda gave me the idea. You know how you said you wished you could behave like a boy?" I nodded slowly wondering where she was going with this.

"Mmmm… Where are you going with this?" I asked.

"Well we both agree Dom needs to realize what's in front of him right?"

"Right." I agreed quietly still trying to understand what her plan might involve.

"Well I may just have an idea on how to do that and even more a few willing friends that could help out." I calculated her for a moment before downing a shot. Placing the shot glass on the floor beside me I looked back at her thoughtfully as she sat waiting for my answer. Mia had a knack for putting evil plans together and they almost always worked out.

"Okay you have me intrigued… I'm listening. What is it?" I asked wondering what it was exactly she had in store. She smirked and immediately I knew this was going to be interesting.

"Let's reverse the roles shall we?"

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	2. Plan is GO

_So glad everyone liked the start to this! Hope you continue to enjoy._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I was left stunned but impressed as Mia finished telling me the details of her plan.

"Mia your evil." I said smirking but she just smirked a real Toretto smirk and shrugged.

"I know." I shook my head in wonder at how this seemingly sweet girl could have such an evil mind.

"So you in or what?" She asked grinning and I grinned back.

"Girl if you can pull this off and make it work I am forever in your debt."

"Is that a challenge?" She asked smirking while I rolled my eyes.

"I'm in." I said and she clapped excitedly which made me shake my head in wonder yet again.

"Tomorrow. The plan starts tomorrow."

"Okay, so who are these friends you're going to get to help?" I wondered out loud.

"Lacey, Kim and Steph." She said as we cleared up the alcohol. It was three in the morning and as usual no one was home yet.

"As long as you don't include Samantha… bitch wants my man." I mumbled and she snorted.

"No I wouldn't include her for this. Besides Dom hates her so she has no chance." I made a noise of agreement as we fumbled our way down to the kitchen we disposed of all the evidence as we giggled about the plan.

"Tomorrow." Mia stated forcefully as we made our way back upstairs and I nodded as we parted ways for the night.

'_Oh this was going to be good.'_ I thought smirking as I got ready for bed.

* * *

I woke to the bed dipping and looked at the time sighing before I turned to Dom. He gave me a smile and a kiss as he got into bed wrapping his arms around me.

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to wake you." I turned to look at him accusingly.

"Where were you?" I asked and he sighed.

"Let do we have to do this now? Its late and all I want to do is sleep."

"No actually it's early. You didn't answer any of my messages or calls." I spoke and he sighed again turning on his back but still keeping me close.

"I know I'm sorry. It was just really loud and I couldn't hear them and when I did find them it was too late to call you."

"Yeah whatever." I said as I rolled away from him.

"Letty don't be like this. I'm telling the truth. I was just at Hector's for an after party."

"So why not ask if I wanted to come?" I snapped.

"Baby you had Mia. I just assumed you guys would want to spend time with one another."

"Yeah well Dom when you do shit like this I can't help but think the worst. Surely you can see how it looks." I snapped as I turned to glare at him and he looked shocked and a little hurt.

"Baby I'd never cheat on you." He said wounded but I didn't care as I tossed the covers off and got up.

"Yeah well how do I know that." I muttered as I started to walk to the cupboard. I was getting all the sleep I was going to get.

"Because we trust each other… Wait a second where are you going? Come back to bed." He said as he sat up and looked at me.

"I'm getting up. Go to sleep since that's what you want to do." I stated as I walked into the joined bathroom and shut and locked the door behind me letting him know he wasn't welcome.

I stewed while I was in the shower, there were so many scenarios running rampant through my mind. Sighing I turned the water off and got out. Drying and dressing quickly I walked back into the bedroom and shook my head in disbelief as I looked at Dom. He was asleep.

"Typical." I muttered annoyed as I walked out of the room. It was only six in the morning I had been asleep for less than three hours so I was not only angry at Dom but I was tired and irritable. Mia was awake and in the kitchen when I got down there and she sent me a coy smile.

"Morning."

Morning." I said tiredly back.

"I heard you guys arguing… don't worry we'll get him back." She said smirking and I nodded.

"Yeah I know."

"So races are tonight and I have a plan." She said smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to do a bit of… exploring tonight." I frowned and tilted my head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well usually we stay with the cars right?"

"Yeah."

"Well tonight we're going to do a bit of wandering. Meet a couple of males for instance…" She hinted while I smirked following her drift.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

It was eight that night as I stood getting dressed in our room. Dom walked into the room from the bathroom and sent me a sexy grin when he saw me which made me roll my eyes.

"Looking good baby."

"Thanks." I muttered letting him know I was still mad about our earlier fight. He sighed knowingly, all playfulness evaporating as he walked over in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. I watched as water beads dripped down his chest and quickly pushed all the bad thoughts away as I look him in the face.

"Please don't be mad Let." He said softly as he cupped my face with one hand his other bringing my body closer to his.

"Don't make me mad then." I said simply and he sighed tilting my head up towards his.

"Baby I'm sorry. You know I'd never do anything to hurt us right?" I paused for a beat just enough to make him worry before I nodded once watching as he smiled relieved.

"Good because it's the truth. You're the only one I'll ever need Let." I gave him a small smile and accepted his kiss. He went to deepen it but I pulled away. He looked confused but I just shrugged him off.

"We have to get going." I said pulling away from him as I went to see Mia.

* * *

The races were packed as usual and I caught Mia's eye as she subtly tilted her head towards a group of guys that were looking our way. I nodded once and started off with her in that direction.

"Hey where are you two off to?" Vince asked as Mia and I started walking off. I looked at Mia before looking back at Vince. Dom was also looking at me in wonder and Jesse and Leon just looked confused.

"We're just going for a walk." I said calmly shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Yeah it gets pretty boring watching all the skanks hang off you every race." Mia stated and I watched as Dom shot her a glare for not only the language but her accusation.

"We're racing Mia not doing anything else." Dom snapped sending a glance my way.

"Yeah okay whatever. We're going for a walk." She said as she dragged me away.

"Don't look back." She hissed quietly as I went to turn my head. Quickly I stopped myself and did as she said as we started 'looking' at all the cars we passed. We were completely out of their sight before Mia stopped by the nearest car pretending to check it out.

"Hello ladies. Checking out the cars hey?" I turned towards the guy that asked.

"Yeah just checking out the competition." I said laying on the charm after all I was meant to be doing as Dom did. He was alright looking. Mia could have picked worse.

"Competition hey…You race?" He asked and I nodded

"Nice. You racing tonight?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I'll decide later." Mia and I stayed with the group of guys talking cars and races all night. They were pretty cool guys but this was for show only so I knew I probably wouldn't be seeing them again.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I frowned as I watched Mia and Letty walk off. I was annoyed at the fact they had wandered off by themselves. As a team we stuck together in case of trouble and I worried about them leaving my sight. I let it go though and started to enjoy the night like normal. When a couple of hours had passed and Vince and I had finished our races I expected Letty to turn up for her's but she never showed which made me worry.

"Dommy you're such a good racer." I looked down confused at one of the girls that had suddenly appeared near me.

"Huh?" I asked having not been paying her any attention.

"I just said you're such a good racer. Maybe you could take me for a ride sometime?" She asked and I frowned at her.

"No thanks." I said as I pushed the skanks away and made my way over to Vince who had his own little group around him nodding to me as I approached.

"Where'd the girls go?" I asked Vince feeling worry bubble up within me.

"They're around somewhere." He said slowly but gave me a worried look.

"They shouldn't have wandered off." I swore annoyed.

"What's up?" Leon spoke as he approached us.

"Just wondering where the girls are." Vince replied and Leon nodded over in the direction he came from.

"They're over there talking to a bunch of guys." I frowned but let it go.

_'Maybe she just wasn't in the racing mood tonight.'_ I thought.

"Just keep an eye on them." I said glancing in that direction.

* * *

The races were coming to a close as I looked around for the girls. I couldn't see them anywhere and I was getting anxious.

"What's got you so riled up tonight?" Vince asked and I sighed rubbing my head as I continued to search.

"Let and I had a fight this morning and she hasn't been right with me since." I said quietly.

"You'll be kissing and making up in no time. I wouldn't sweat it." Vince said. I ignored him as I dialed Letty's number but it just rang out and went to voice mail.

"She's not answering." I said worriedly and Vince frowned.

"Who's not?" Jesse asked as he came back with Leon.

"Letty… have you seen them lately?" I asked Leon and he shook his head.

"They were still with those guys last time I saw." Leon said.

"I thought I said to keep an eye on them?" I snapped at everyone as I tried Letty's number again getting the same result.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"Are you sure this is going to work? Because it didn't change a thing tonight, he still hung around with the skanks." I muttered to Mia as we walked towards them and she sent me a grin.

"Trust me it will. Just give it a bit of time."

"He looks annoyed." I said spotting Dom in what was left of the crowd.

"That's the point."

"He's called twice." I said checking my phone. I had set it to silent like we had planned and so far it was obviously working.

"You didn't answer right?" She asked and I scoffed.

"No that would be going against what we planned." I stated and she grinned.

"Good. Let him suffer."

"I plan to."

"Where the hell have you two been?" Dom demanded when we came into his sight.

"Just talking with people. We told you we were going for a walk." I stated and he frowned.

"Then why the hell haven't you been answering your phone?" He asked me and I played along as I pulled out my phone and acted surprised.

"Sorry guess I didn't hear it. It was on silent." I said shrugging. He sighed annoyed and looked at me for a moment before nodding.

"Okay. Let's go home yeah?"

"What no party tonight?" I asked with an attitude.

"No… I said I was sorry." He tried and I gave him a look making him know it wasn't okay.

"I know. See you at home." I muttered and he shook his head at me as Mia and I hopped into my car.

* * *

_I hate this chapter for some reason I've just lost where I was planning on going with this so hopefully next chapter will be better._

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	3. Girls night out

_Such a fun story to write, wish I had of started this earlier instead of waiting for the New Year! Here's chapter three!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

It had been five days since the races and Dom was already starting to act like I had before. I smirked as I leant over the engine I was working on. I had barely done anything and he was already getting antsy over everything.

After the races on the Saturday Mia and I would have ditched the boys like they had to us the night before but I deemed it too risky and she agreed. If we had of ditched them Dom would have caught onto our game and I couldn't risk it so we went home but I played a card of my own. No sex.

'_Well wasn't that driving him mad.'_ I snickered quietly to myself as he stood working on a car but his eyes shifted to me every couple of minutes.

"Let can I grab a hand for a minute please?" I put on a blank face as I stood and walked over to Dom.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he looked around before looking back at me.

"You know what's wrong… Baby I said I was sorry." He whispered to me quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood Dom." I lied trying to hide my smile as I watched him practically beg in front of me.

"Let seriously what's wrong? You know I don't buy that shit." I sighed and acted annoyed.

"Dom I'm telling the truth okay? So what do you need help with?" I asked though I based on our conversation I think I already knew.

"Nothing… don't worry about it." He mumbled. I gave him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek before I went back to my car. I felt sorry for him I did because withholding sex hurt me as much as it hurt him but I needed to do this. He needed to understand.

I felt my phone vibrate as I still had it on silent. Looking at the caller I noted it was Mia but I answered pretending it was someone else as part of our evil plan.

"Hello?" I spoke causing everyone to look up suddenly. I gave them all a frowned and made a 'what?' kind of gesture and they slowly went back to work except I was well aware Dom was watching every move I made.

"Hey Let, they listening in?"

"Hey… yeah you know how it is." I said not looking at anyone but I was still aware everyone was listening in.

"Great. So here's the deal. We're going out."

"When?" I asked confused.

"Tonight."

"Sounds good." I smiled as I leant on the car.

"Awesome. I'll fill you in when you get home."

"Okay, see you then." I said as I hung up.

"I didn't hear your phone ring." I looked up surprised. I hadn't seen him move and suddenly he was behind me.

"It's on silent." I said quietly and he looked at me for a couple of minutes before nodding.

"Who was that?" He asked curiously but I knew he was just fishing for information.

"Just a friend." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah I figured out that much…but who?" He asked.

"Just a friend. You don't mind if I go out tonight do you?" I asked and he looked worried.

"Well… I was kind of hoping we could do something together." He said quietly.

"We could do something tomorrow? I just haven't been out with this friend in a long time." I said knowing he would crack.

"Sure I guess we can just make plans for tomorrow." He mumbled and I smiled widely enjoying this game a lot.

"Thank you." I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips before turning back to work. I worked silently ignoring the fact he was still standing next to me. I heard his sigh before he walked off again and I let out a small smile.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I sighed heavily as we all walked through the front door. It had been a long week and I couldn't concentrate. Letty had been acting weird and it was doing my head in. I wanted so badly to know who it was she had been talking to today. Was it a guy she had met at the races? Is that why she wouldn't tell me? Either way I worried.

"Hey guys, Let." Mia smiled as we walked in.

"Hey Mia." I said tiredly.

"Mia you doing anything tonight?" Letty asked suddenly and I turned to look at her. Vince caught my eye and I frowned.

"No just studying why?"

"Wanna come out with me and a friend?"

"Sounds better than studying." She laughed and I frowned.

"Mia you should stay in and study. Let why can't you just go another night?" I tried again and sighed turning to me.

"Dom come on. How many times have I begged you to stay home with me but instead you go out? It's just one night."

"Yeah besides I'm only studying because there's nothing else to do. I don't need to, I have nothing coming up." Mia spoke as she drained the pasta and I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win this.

"Fine." I muttered as I grabbed out a beer passing Vince and Leon one while I was at it.

"What I don't get one?" Letty asked jokingly and I scowled passing her mine.

"If you're going out you shouldn't be drinking beforehand. You have to drive." I stated and she gave me an amused look.

"Says he who drinks before he goes out." She pointed out and I glared at her.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." I said before storming out heading for my room.

"Haven't you too made up yet?" I heard Vince ask Letty.

"There's nothing wrong between Dom and I. And even if there was it's none of your business." She snapped at Vince and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure there isn't." I muttered angrily.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

After I snapped at Vince he and the boys left the room leaving Mia and I alone. I sent her a smile and we had a bit of a quiet giggle at how well this was working.

"So I rang the girls and they'll all good for going out tonight. We're going to get drunk and we're going to make him think we're out with a group of guys. Lacey said we can stay at her's and come back early in the morning to make it look like we've been out all night." Mia whispered in a hushed voice to me and I nodded.

"Drunk… now your speaking my language." I said happily and she laughed.

"So I'll just put this aside for them, we'll have dinner out." She said and I grinned and nodded.

"Well hurry up go get dressed. Oh you know that white shirt? The really low cut one?" she asked and I nodded.

"Wear it." I laughed but nodded.

"This is fun." I said smirked as I picked up my beer and went upstairs to get ready.

I stood in our bedroom getting dressed like Mia had instructed. Since Dom was in our shower I had used the second one really quickly. I had to say I looked hot. I rolled my eyes as I stood in my skinny jeans and my strap less bra as I did my make-up. Mia had picked a white shirt of all colours and I didn't want to risk getting make up on it so I was waiting until the last moment to put it on.

"Let what is- whoa baby…" Dom said shocked as he walked into the room fresh out of the shower.

"What?" I asked pretending not to notice his advances.

"You are still mad at me aren't you?" He whispered in my ear sadly as his hands skimmed around to my front and held my hips pulling me back into him.

"Dom we've been through this." I said moodily and he kissed my shoulder as his thumbs rubbed small circles on my stomach.

"I know but you just seem so… distant with me. I'm worried okay?" He said looking at me in the mirror and I sighed.

"Dom we're okay." I said quietly and he gave me a small smile and another kiss on the shoulder.

"Okay. You going soon?" He asked and I nodded as I finished my make-up leaning back into his body.  
"Yeah, I think Mia's put your dinner aside." I said straight faced and he looked surprised.

"Aren't you eating with us?" He asked and I shook my head. My hair was straightened and left down so it tickled my back slightly.

"No we'll get something out."

"Can I come with you? We could have fun." He said suggestively as his hands ran down my thighs and I had to stop myself from reacting.

"Girls night." I said quietly and he looked at me silently for a moment.

"So this friend is a girl huh?"

"Well… you know what I mean Dom. I have Mia we'll be fine." I said as he turned me to face him.

"So it's a guy." He stated frowning annoyed.

"Dom I do have guy friends. Come on Dom you were fine with it earlier." I said quietly and he sighed.

"Well no not really but I'm wasn't going to stop you. Just promise me something?" he asked and I nodded.

"Keep your mobile on please and turn it off silent so you can hear it." He stated clearly annoyed I hadn't answered his calls at the races.

"Okay baby." I said kissing him gently on the lips but he stopped me before I could move back. He deepened the kiss not letting me pull away and I groaned quietly. It had been too long. His hands ran up my back and mine slid up his chest and around his neck pulling him closer to me. He groaned as I scraped my nails across his head lightly as he backed me into the dresser. I moaned again as one of his hands palmed my bra covered breast and I knew I had to pull away before I gave into him completely. Pulling back I breathed heavily smiling as he tried to move with me but I placed a hand on his chest stopping him. He opened his eyes and I nearly got lost in them as I saw how dark they were. He wanted me now but if I gave in it wouldn't be as fun.

"I have to finish getting ready."

"You have plenty of time." He whined quietly as he tried to move forward again and I laughed stopping him.

"Dom." I warned smiling and he sighed.

"Okay but I'm looking forward to peeling this off you later." He said running his hands up my thighs curling his hand around one and lifting it to curl around his hip making me gasp as we rubbed against one another.

"I'm sure you are." I said breathlessly playing along with our little game.

"Don't stay out too late… It's been too long Let." He begged quietly and I nodded as I stepped out of his embrace after one last kiss. I picked up my shirt carefully pulling it on, it was really low cut and tight. Immediately I saw Dom's eyes zoom onto my top, part in appreciation and the other part in disapproval. I just knew he was itching to say something.

"You're wearing that?" he asked his tone clearly stating how much he didn't like it.

"Yeah what's wrong with this?" I asked pretending to not know.

"It's a bit on the revealing side don't you think." It wasn't a question it was a statement but I wasn't buying it tonight.

"No, I like it."

"I have an idea why don't we all go out together. You can still meet up with your friend but we can have fun as a family too." He suggested and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Dom we'll be fine." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"I know I just think it would be fun for us all to go out and have a good time. Besides I want to make up for Friday night." He tried again and I shook my head.

"Dom tonight really means a lot to me." I said playing the girlfriend card I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. Sure enough he sighed in defeat and I knew I had won.

"Okay but can you at least change into a less revealing shirt please. I love it but I don't think you should be wearing it out with your…friend." He tried and I sighed as I walked up to him again. I placed a peck on his lips and his hands immediately went around my waist as I snaked mine around his shoulders.

"Baby it's fine. He knows I'm with you, it's not anything like that. We're just going out for a couple of drinks then we'll be home. Promise." I spoke quoting one of his lines at him. He didn't seem to notice my words just continued to look like he wanted to argue.

"….Well have fun." He said eyeing me and I gave him a smile as I pecked him on the lips once more before taking a step back.

"I will, don't wait up." I said as I walked out of the room heading towards Mia's smirking at the look I had seen on his face as I left. He was annoyed about my last comment and the fact I hadn't kissed him properly.

"You ready Mia?" I asked as I leant on her door frame.

"Yep, let's roll." She said smirking as she set her eyes on me. I gave her a small knowing smile back as we started to make our way downstairs.

"Where are you two going?" Leon asked as he saw us.

"Out." Mia said simply and I nodded in agreement as I watched Dom walk sulkily down the stairs staring at me. I gave him a smile and his harsh stare soften slightly but not by much.

"What now?" Vince asked eyeing the two of us suspiciously.

"Yes now. We're meeting a friend."

"Have fun…" Leon said eyeing us clearly not liking the idea either.

"Don't worry we will." Mia said giving me a deliberate knowing smirk and I turned my head to hide my smile.

"Come on Let let's get going." I nodded as she walked out the door but I was stopped by Dom who nodded for Mia to continue to the car. She gave me a pointed look and I turned my attention to Dom.

"What?" I asked.

"Do I get a proper goodbye or not?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I thought I gave you one before while I was trying to get ready?" I asked giving him a pointed stare and he sighed leaning in towards me.

"Be careful please I really don't like this. Make sure you keep your phone on you."

"Dom I'm a big girl, I'll be fine. We'll be home later okay? Don't wait up for me."

"Yeah right." He muttered before he leant down and gave me a proper kiss. I kissed him back and his tongue immediately sought entrance which I gave willingly. He backed me against the door frame and I grinned a little knowing his game. He was trying to distract me. I heard a couple of smart assed remarks but Dom ignored them as his fingers looped into my belt loops pulling me closer.

"Okay enough you said goodbye. Let's go or we're going to be late." Mia said pulling me away and the contact with Dom stopped making us both whine slightly but I knew Mia was right. I couldn't get distracted.

"Be careful." Dom warned and we nodded and hopped into my car.

"You get side tracked easily girl." She muttered as we pulled out and I sent her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"So did he say anything?" I smirked and nodded repeating our earlier conversation to her.

"I knew it. He completely fell for it."

"So what next?" I asked and she grinned.

"Girl we're staying out ALL night. Dom's gunna be beside himself." I chuckled at her evil look.

"So if he calls?" I asked and she scoffed.

"What do you mean if? You mean when. He'll call and he'll be waiting up all night wondering where the hell you are and why you haven't answered your phone."

"That rings a bell." I said thoughtfully as I played along and she laughed.

"Oh my poor unsuspecting brother…" She trailed off and we laughed.

"Girl let's go have some fun." I said grinning widely and she whooped.

"Hell yes. Alcohol here we come."

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	4. Morning after

_Letty's POV_

After a couple of hours at various clubs with Mia and her friends I realised it had been a long time since I had gone out and let my hair down. Needless to say I was having fun.

"Letty want another drink?" Lacey shouted over the music and I sent her a smile and a nod.

"Having fun?" Mia yelled over the music and I gave her a huge smile.

"We're going to be hung over in the morning." I shouted back and she grinned nodding.

"It'll add to the effect." She grinned and I laughed.

"I'm going to be so screwed for work." I laughed and she laughed with me.

It was midnight when we left the last club taking a cab back to Lacey's house we're all our cars were.

"Oh god I'm so wasted." Steph laughed as she and Kim staggered up the driveway laughing. Mia and I were leaning on each other as we stumbled laughing every time one of us fell.

"It's still early who's up for shots?" Lacey suggested slurring her words slightly and we nodded.

"Here we go call number one." I said giggling as my phone rang.

"Don't answer let the guy sweat it out." Kim stated handing me a shot glass as we through them back.

"You missy are evil." Steph said pointing her finger at Mia and we all agreed.

"Though he deserves it." I spoke.

"That he does. Bottoms up ladies." Lacey called as we downed the shots.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I sighed as I got Letty's voice mail. I had rung three times already and she hadn't answered. I looked at the time it was one in the morning and she still wasn't home. I was getting worried, I couldn't sleep until I knew she was home and safe. Picking up my phone I dialed her number again but it just rang out once more.

Rubbing my head I got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a beer I sat in the darkness and just thinking and drinking. Where the fuck was she?

I looked up when I heard a noise but it was just Vince as he flicked the light on and looked at me surprised.

"Sorry man didn't see you there."

"All good. What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep thought I'd grab a beer. You waiting for Letty and Mia still?" He asked frowning as he pulled out a beer and sat down across from me.

"Yeah… she's not answering her phone." I muttered as I tried another four times.

"I'm sure they're fine." He said softly and I nodded as we sat and talked quietly.

"What is this? A party or something?" Leon asked as he and Jess came in an hour later.

"Can't sleep." Vince muttered. And Leon and Jess nodded in agreement.

"Let and Mia home?" Jess asked and I scowled as I glared at my phone. Why the fuck wasn't she answering me?

"I'll take that as a no…" Leon trailed off.

"Maybe we should go out and look for her." Vince said quietly as I tried another six times before I threw my phone down angrily.

"Let's go." I snapped as I grabbed my keys and stormed out the door.

"Anything?" I asked as we arrived back at home at four in the morning. They all shook their heads and I hit the closet object near me which happened to be my car leaving a small dint in the hood. I glared now really ticked off.

"I swear when she gets home I'm going to- argh! Where the fuck are they?" I demanded angrily.

* * *

_Letty's POV_

It was four in the morning when my alarm went off. I groaned and hit the phone on the floor. I heard Mia mutter something that sounded like 'shut that fucking thing up'.

"Mia we gotta get going." I said an hour later when I was awake properly and saw the time.

"What?" she asked looking around dazed.

"Home." I said holding my head.

"Right… can you drive?" she asked.

"Its five minutes down the road. I should be fine." I said.

"Morning sleepy beauties." Lacey said handing me and Mia a cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

"Last night was huge." Kim muttered.

"I'm going to have this hang over for a week." Steph groaned and I winced as I felt my head pound.

"Yeah."

"How many calls do you have?" Kim asked me and I leant down to pick up my phone from my spot on the couch.

"Shit… I have thirty miss calls." I said in disbelief.

"Oh girl he is freaking out." Kim stated and Mia winced knowing the shit we were going to face when we get home.

"We better get going." I said downing the rest of the coffee before standing.

"Best of luck." They called and Mia and I gathered our things and left.

"I have to go to work." I groaned as I started the car.

"I have to go to uni. Maybe I should skip my lecture and grab the notes off someone else." She muttered.

"Well I had fun." I said as I drove slowly and carefully the five minutes to home.

"Me too. Dom's going to be so pissed." She laughed and I nodded.

"Yep… now he knows how I feel." I muttered.

I shut the car door with a bang which was followed by Mia's and we both groaned holding our heads.

"Advil." Mia muttered and I grunted in agreement. Walking to the door I opened it and walked in letting Mia close it behind her.

"Letty… Where the fuck have you been?" Dom said relieved as we walked into the kitchen.

"Not so loud." Mia muttered as she went to grab the advil.

"We've been out half the night looking for you." Vince growled and I slumped down in a chair.

"We crashed at a friend's… relax we're fine." I said closing my eyes as I leant my head on the table.

"Are you hung over?" Dom demanded and I made a noise of agreement.

"Fucking hell Letty. Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"I can take a guess." I said looking up at him.

"Your phone…. Why the fuck didn't you answer?" He demanded as he stood beside me.

"Well half the night I didn't hear it… the other half I was too drunk to." I said giving him a small smile though I wanted nothing more than to laugh as he shook his head sighing.

"Where did you stay? Better yet how did you get back here?" He asked angrily at me and I sighed as I looked up at him taking the Advil Mia offered.

"We drove Dom." Mia said as she rubbed at her head.

"You drove… you're still drunk." He cried rounding on us both.

"It was five minutes down the road, we were fine." Mia muttered.

"This is why I didn't want you two going out last night." He muttered looking at us both and if my head wasn't pounding I would have smirked at his frustration.

"Guess you're out of work today." Leon muttered to me and I gave him the finger.

"I'm fine."

"Have you seen yourselves this morning? You are not _fine_. Go to bed and sleep it off." Dom demanded and I sighed too tired to argue as Mia and I went to bed.

"It worked like a charm." I said quietly to Mia as I passed her.

"Sure did. Night Let." I nodded to her as I made my way down to our room. I walked into the bathroom kicking the door shut. I winced as I scrubbed my make-up off and brushed my hair out. I heard someone enter the main room and sighed knowing he was going to go mental but it had been so worth it.

"Don't look at me like that." I said tiredly as I tried to peeled my top off.

"Letty do you have any idea what I have been going through all night? I didn't know where you were, who you were with… I didn't even know if Mia was okay. I'm fucking pissed Letty." He hissed.

"I know… I'm sorry okay? We were just having so much we lost track of time." I lied still struggling with my top and he sighed walking up to me.

"Arms up." I sighed but did as he asked. He pulled it off with ease throwing it to the floor before his hands skimmed my skin unhooking my bra letting it fall to the ground as his hands slid down to my jeans.

"You drive me insane woman…" He muttered frustrated.

"You drive me insane…" He paused but sighed.

"Look let's just… forget about this okay and go to sleep." I looked at him confused.

"We have work." I muttered and he snorted.

"Yeah right. No we're not opening no one's picking their cars up today so we'll be fine. Besides I haven't slept yet." He said glancing up at me as he worked on my jeans.

"Well just think of the good side to this." I said trying not to smirk. This was just too much fun.

"What good side?" He muttered as he pushed my jeans down. I steadied myself using his arms as I pulled my jeans off and my boots.

"You got to peel these off me." I said smirking and he glared angrily.

"This is not what I meant when I said I wanted to peel you out of these clothes and you know it." He stated pulling away from me as he shrugged out of his shirt before pulling it over my head. I was immediately encased by his scent and I breathed in deeply.

"Look we'll talk about it later right now all I want is for you to get into bed with me and sleep." He said tiredly as he ran a hand over his face.

"Okay." I agreed crawling into bed. I heard his annoyed sigh as I settled in bed before he joined me. He held me protectively to his body making me unable to move but I didn't mind. We were silent for a long time and I thought he must have fallen asleep but then he shifted slightly and spoke.

"Who were you with?" He asked evenly.

"We crashed at a friend's house." I said sticking with my earlier story.

"Was it that guys?" He asked me and I detected the anger in his voice.

"Dom does it really matter?" I asked quietly a small playing on my lips as I said it.

"Yes. Now tell me."

"Yes but nothing happened Dom, relax." He didn't relax he stayed tense and I sighed and I tried to turn but he held me tighter making me stay the way I was, facing away from him.

"Just go to sleep Letty." He muttered angrily and I sighed closing my eyes. I'd deal with him when I wasn't hung over.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	5. Lesson learnt

_Letty's POV_

It had been a week since I had spent the whole night out and Dom was still pretty sore about it. Especially since Mia and I kept talking about our night out but clamed up every time someone asked us who our friend was. Wandering off at the races every Friday and Saturday wasn't helping either. I smirked to myself as I remembered the events that happened after I woke up.

* * *

_I blinked groggily trying to remember where I was but being pulled closer to a certain body made me remember. I looked up carefully at Dom knowing he was still going to be mad but he could live with it. _

"_Hi." He said softly as he ran a hand through my hair._

"_Hi. How long have we been asleep?" I asked as I shifted onto my other side so I could face him. His hands travelled up my shirt and rested on the small of my back pulling me closer so there was no space left between us. I threw my leg over Dom's hip and he ran a hand over it lightly._

"_A while… How's your head?"_

"_Fine now."_

"_Good cos you owe me." He said as he looked fully at me and my breath caught in my throat as he pulled me to him roughly. I groaned as his body covered mine and I moaned as I eagerly kissed him back._

"_Do I just?" I mumbled as we pulled away slightly and he narrowed his eyes at me._

"_Yes. Damn it Let you promised an early night." He said annoyed._

"_I just lost track of time. I did tell you not to wait up."_

"_Letty I couldn't sleep, I wasn't going to sleep until you were home safe. You should've called me… at least tell me that you weren't going to make it home. I would've come and got you." He stressed and I sighed looking at him properly._

"_Dom you're over reacting."_

"_I'm over reacting? My girlfriend has spent the entire night out with some guy she won't tell me anything about and stayed the night at his place and I'm just supposed to be okay with that? No I'm not fucking over reacting Letty and I'm definitely not fucking okay with it either." He snapped before he got up walking into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. I couldn't help it as I rolled onto my stomach and laughed as quietly as I could into my pillow. I heard the door open and someone jump on the bed. I looked up and Mia wore a huge smile on her face as we both started to laugh again._

"_Shhhh he'll hear." She tried but it wasn't any use we were both too far gone listening as the shower flicked on._

"_We are going to get hell for this when the truth comes out." I said smiling and she nodded happily._

"_But you got to admit this is SO worth it."_

"_Oh yeah." I said grinning._

* * *

"Why are you looking so happy?" Mia asked as she walked up to me. I was working on the furthest car in the garage so there was no one around to eaves drop.

"Thinking about the other day after we stayed out all night." I said smiling and she smirked back.

"That went perfectly… and the races he's getting so worked up." She smiled glancing at Dom who was in the office as we spoke. He was pointedly ignoring us both and had been for the last day or so. Our latest night out as a family had really gotten on his nerves.

* * *

"_Where are you going?" Dom demanded as I finished getting ready. I gave him a smile and turned to him._

"_Out with Mia."_

"_Not by yourselves you're not." He snapped and I sighed but thought of an idea at the last minute._

"_Okay well come with us then." I said suggestively as I pulled him closer using his belt loops. He looked down at me amused but clearly still ticked off._

"_Where?"_

"_Just to the local club." I said fingering his belt as I looked up at him._

"_And if I say no?" I let his belt go and took a step back but he grabbed me halting my movement._

"_Then we'll just go by ourselves." I said and he shook his head stubbornly._

"_I'll come… we'll go out as a family."_

"_Fine by me." I said placing my hands back on his jeans._

"_If you're going to hold out stop teasing." He growled and I smiled up at him._

"_Behave tonight and I'll stop holding out." I whispered into his ear as his hands gripped my arse._

"_That a promise?"_

"_Uhuh." I said smiling as he pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back eagerly and let out a squeak as he pushed me against the nearest wall. _

"_Maybe I don't want to behave tonight. Maybe I don't even want to wait." he whispered as he looked down at me hotly and I mewed almost silently but his grin let me know he heard._

"_We've got a little while before have to leave… I might be able to do something." I said breathlessly._

"_No… I'll wait. Come tonight you better be ready." He growled nipping me ear gently before continuing down to my neck._

"_Believe me I'm ready." I sighed quietly listening to him chuckle as he pulled away._

"_Tonight." He stated and I nodded as he kissed me passionately one last time before moving away from me for good. I smiled slightly as I leant heavily against the wall. _

'_Don't get distracted Letty.' I thought as I pushed away and continued to get ready._

"_Wow check out the women." Leon whistled._

"_No thanks." I snorted making Mia and Dom laugh._

"_Want a drink baby?" Dom asked. Since leaving the car his body was tightly wrapped around mine and I shared a smirk with Mia. _

"_Sounds good." I said smiling up at him as he lead me to the bar ordering two coronas. Across the bar I spotted three certain girls who all sent me a wink before looking away and I shared another grin with Mia. Evil little minx she was._

"_Here you go baby." He said passing me one and I took it with a smile. As a group we sat by the bar for a little while before Leon, Jess and Vince parted ways off to find a girl for the night._

"_Back in a second okay?" Mia said over the music and I nodded watching as she made a bee line for the bathroom but at the last minute she changed routes and met up with the girls._

"_Alone at last… wanna dance?" He purred into my ear while his hand skimmed up my thigh._

"_Maybe." I stated grinning and he glare playfully as he leant further into me before we were interrupted by the bar tender._

"_These are for you and the pretty brunette. He said to say thanks for the other night and he'll catch up with you next time he's in town." I thanked the bar tender and looked at the two cocktails in front of me. _

'_Oh Mia you devil.' I thought as I subtly met Lacey's eye across the bar._

"_Back… what did I miss?" Mia asked and I pushed a cocktail her way while she acted surprised._

"_Who?" I just gave her a look and she grinned before casting a look at Dom. Glancing at Dom for the first time since the interruption I saw his darkened look and gave him a small smile._

"_Dom it's nothing." I said and he glared at me._

"_What the hell was that meant to mean?" He demanded quietly and I sighed._

"_Come on Dom don't wreck this. So a friend bought us a drink so what? Come on I'll share it with you…" I sang and he scowled pushing the drink away from us._

"_Thanks but no thanks. Mia tell the bar tender to take it back, we're going to dance." He said as he pulled me up and across the room. I sent a backwards wink to Mia and she was laughing silently as she looked towards Lacey, Kim and Steph._

"_Why are you so uptight?" I asked but gasped as he pulled me to him suddenly._

"_You know why. Who the fuck does this friend of yours think he is?" He growled as we swayed to the music._

"_Dom you really are reading too much into this." I said over the music and he growled again turning me around so my back was to his front._

"_Really?" He said and I gasped as he ground into me from behind._

"_Really." I said weakly._

"_If I ever find out who he is…. He's a dead man." He warned before he and I really started dancing._

_It took only a couple of minutes in before Dom's anger and our need got too much to bear and I turned around clinging to him._

"_Take me home." I begged quietly and he said nothing only took my hand and led me to the exit. I saw him nod to Vince in Mia's direction and he nodded in understanding before Dom pulled me outside. The walk from the front of the club to his car seem so long but once we were there I got in waiting for him to do the same before we started driving. I felt the tension in the car and I wondered if we were even going to make it home but he answered that question when he suddenly pulled over in a secluded spot and stopped the engine. I had barely any time to think let alone open my mouth before he had me out of my seat belt and in his lap._

"_I can't wait that long." He muttered before his lips were on mine. We lurched backwards suddenly taking me by surprise as he lowered the seat but I pushed it out of my mind as we continued. All I could think was thank god I had chosen to wear a skirt._

* * *

"Soooo you changed the pass code on your phone right?" She asked pulling me from my wayward thoughts.

"Yep did it last night while he was in the shower." I said quietly.

"And you changed the girls contacts to a random guys names?"

"Yep. So far Shawn, Luke and Kyle have called me three times a day every day for the past week." I grinned and she giggled.

"Right well where is it?"

"It's in the office with Dom." I said smiling.

"This is going to be fun."

"This is going to make him lose it completely." I said and she nodded.

"Hello ladies can I help you?" Vince asked smoothly and I looked up sending a smile to the girls as they walked in.

"We're here to see Letty and Mia."

"Oh well just go straight through then." He said dejectedly.

"Hey Let, Mia."

"Hey."

"Wow talk about explosive the other night…" Kim giggled to me quietly and I smirked as I caught Vince's watchful eye.

"Yeah I know. Worked like a charm wouldn't you say?" I whispered and they laughed.

"So we good to go?" Lacey said loudly to Mia and she nodded. They all sent me a secret smile as I said goodbye to them.

I went back to work listening carefully for the storm to hit. I heard my phone go off once and then stop letting me know it was just a text.

"Let you pho-" I hid my smile as I heard his yell cut off having no doubt looked at my phone.

"It's probably just my mum Dom, leave it I'll get it later." I called back and I was met with silence at first before he spoke again.

"Yeah… it's just her." He said slowly and I knew he was reading what he could see of the message.

I listened carefully as I worked my smile growing with each message that came in throughout the day. I heard the muttering start and the slamming of a draw and knew the end was starting.

"Hey Dom we good to break for lunch? Vince has just gone to grab it." I asked as I walked to the office. The look he sent me was one of fury but he gave me a sharp nod so I walked in and grabbed my phone. I unlocked my phone and had to bite my tongue as to not laugh at these messages.

_Shawn received 8:43 am-_

_Hey still good for tonight? Meet at the usual place?_

_Kyle received 9:15 am-_

_Hey baby how's work?_

_Luke received 10:02 am-_

_Baby any chance you could have another look at my car tomorrow night? It needs a bit of a helping hand again._

_Shawn received 12:36 am-_

_Let any chance we could meet earlier? _

I replied to them all playing along with their little game aware that Dom was watching me and hadn't yet moved.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I locked my phone again and sat it on the desk as I sat on the edge.

"Who were the rest from?" He asked and I just smiled at him.

"Just mum, worrying about her little girl… you know how she is." I lied giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll go see if Vince is back with lunch yet." I said as I stood and walked out almost running into said person.

"Was just coming to find you." I said and he smiled handing me mine and Dom's lunch.

"Beat you to it." He taunted playfully while I stuck my tongue out at him and walked back to Dom who was staring murderously at the desk where my phone sat.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked handing him his lunch.

"Fine." He said stiffly.

Another two message came through while we sat having lunch Dom not even looking in my direction just glanced at the phone and turned away again. I coughed to cover my laugh and he spared me a sideways glance as I read the messages.

"I'm going back to work. Do you need any help?" I asked throwing all my rubbish in the bin.

"No. I'm good." I nodded and left going back to work as I watched out of the corner of my eye him sit there completely still. I laughed silently to myself finding this so funny despite the fact I knew he was going to kill me once this was over.

* * *

"Letty." I looked up at Vince and nodded.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Dom said your phone's ringing."

"Oh um… just let it ring out." I said playing nervous.

"Righto…" He said giving me a confused look before going in to relay my message to Dom.

* * *

___Dom's POV_

"What's wrong…you look pissed."

"Her phone's been going off all day and it's been sitting right next to me. I can see the names and part of the messages and she keeps lying and says they're from her mum. They're from three different guys." I growled and Vince frowned.

"Dom it's probably nothing."

"Then why lie? She's hiding something." I muttered as her phone went off yet again and I looked up at Vince as he looked at the name flashing across the screen.

"Answer it."

"What?" I asked.

"Answer it. She won't know." I paused before picking it up as I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked looking at Vince and all I heard was a quiet 'fuck' on the other end before it went dead. I held the phone away from my ear as I looked at before looking at Vince and he frowned now angry as well.

"Check her messages… you know her code." He said and I sat forward in the chair as I punched in the code only to be denied access.

"What the fuck?" I muttered as I tried again thinking I might have hit a wrong number but it again told me it was wrong.

"What?" Vince asked as I looked at him.

"I can't get in. She's changed it." I said in disbelief and he frowned taking it off me as he tried twice.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked and I turned to glare at Letty through the small office window.

"Dom… think carefully man." He warned but I was too furious to think as I got up and stormed out the door.

"Letty." I shouted as I walked out and I saw her look up surprised at my outburst.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked looking around.

"This is what's wrong." I hissed holding up her phone and she frowned.

"Okay…"

"Why the fuck have you changed your code? And while we're at it who the fucking hell are Shawn and Luke and whatever the fuck the other guys name is? They've been texting you all fucking day and you keep lying about it even though your phone is fucking sitting next to me. Tell me what the fuck is going on NOW because I am through with this shit!" I thundered and everything was silent for a moment before she started laughing.

I watched her furiously as she laughed and I heard Vince mutter 'what the hell?'

"Are you serious? You're laughing. Letty this isn't a joke, I want an answer and I want it now. Tell me what the fuck is going on…. Are you cheating on me?" I demanded as she calmed down and she sent me an amused look.

"Actually I think it's pretty funny." She said walking towards me but she ignored my question.

"Well I'm glad you think it is because I don't. Now answer me… are you?" I yelled hurt and anger shining through in my voice.

"Before I answer that, can I ask you something first?" She said seriously and glared.

"Letty stop fucking me around okay? I just want a fucking answer."

"And you'll get one… just answer me this."

"Fine what?" I demanded.

"This is familiar isn't it?" She asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped.

"This conversation… we've had it before. Does it ring any bells?" She asked standing her ground as she smirked at me and right now I wanted nothing more than to wipe it off her face but I wouldn't ever hit her or a woman for that matter.

"Letty I'm not going to play games with you." I shouted as I hit the car next to me.

"Answer the question Dominic." I sighed and thought back. Yes it sounded familiar. A couple of months ago she had accused me of the same thing after I changed my code because I had found out a chaser knew it.

"Yes but-"

"And the all night partying… you do it all the time. Well you used to until just recently." She stated and I frowned wondering where she was going with this.

"Yes but I-"

"And the random girls at the bar buying you drinks and trying to get you to dance with them…"

"Letty I-"

"And what about the races? You're always surrounded by girls, they give you their numbers and they flirt and feel you up and you don't do much about it." She stated and I frowned as things started clicking into place.

"Okay…yes. Where are you going with this?" I asked quietly and she grinned.

"You do all that while I sit at home and wonder who you're with… where you are… when are you coming home…" I watched her as she stared at me and I knew. She had played me.

"You mean to tell me for the past three- four weeks you've planned this whole thing watching me get angry and jealous just to prove a point?" I demanded and she sent me a smile.

"Yep." She said simply and I sighed shaking my head at her.

"And you my dear brother fell for it hook, line and sinker. How did you like a taste of what you dish out?" I turned to Mia as she and her three friends from earlier came back in and I put everything together.

"Dom meet _Shane_, _Kyle_ and _Luke_." Letty said quietly as she hugged me from behind.

"Otherwise known as Steph, Kim and Lacey." Mia said laughing and I listened as everyone else joined in looking at me waiting for my reaction.

"You lot are evil." I muttered still annoyed but now understanding. It felt pretty shitty to be on the receiving end so I now I knew how Letty felt every time I went out and came home in the early hours of the morning. Not to mention everything else.

"We got you good." Kim said laughing.

"Dom man they played that well." Vince said and I sighed turning my head downwards to Letty.

"So in answer to your question no I'm not cheating." She laughed and I glared at her making her smile drop.

"You better start running because when I've dealt with these four I'm coming for you." I said deathly quiet and she gulped letting me go quickly.

"You got admit it was funny." Mia tried as I stormed towards her and her friends as they backed away.

"Not yet I don't. Do you have any idea how worried I've been for weeks?" I demanded as I charged at Mia making her squeal along with all her friends as they bolted from the shop and into the back.

"VINCE HELP!" I heard Vince laughing along with the rest. The other three girls fleeing onto the street as I advanced on Mia.

"Oh no, no one is helping you now." Vince yelled back as I caught Mia and threw her over my shoulder.

"No Dom don't. You wouldn't hurt your little sister."

"I wouldn't if she was sweet but she's evil so yeah I would.' I said smirking as I dropped her in the large tray of paint we had sitting in the workshop. Vince and Leon were howling with laughter and Jess went to Mia's aid to help her stand.

"Dom you've ruined my clothes!" She yelled at me and I turned to find Letty after I was done and she stopped laughing at Mia seeing me advancing on her.

"Dom… Dom baby come on. We're even." She tried as she ran from me but I shook my head and cornered her.

"Even… I don't think so." I said as I managed to grab her and walk towards the paint now that Mia was out with the help of Jesse.

"Dom don't you dare you put me down right this minute." Letty laughed and I paused above it.

"Down you say… I think I can do that." I said as I let her go. I smirked down at her while everyone else laughed as Letty glared at me from her spot in the paint.

"Now help me out." She snapped and I offered her my hand which she took but I should have seen the warning glint she had her eyes as she yanked me down with her and I landed in the paint as well.

"Okay now we're even." I laughed as I looked at her. I wiped paint away from her face and she did the same with me as I pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking at her honestly while we ignored the laughs from everyone else as they helped Mia clean up.

"I'm sorry too… but it was fun." She grinned and I shook my head smiling.

"Never again Let… you know I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, I'm sorry for hurting you but you just fell for it so easily. It really was fun."

"I know something that's even more fun." I hinted quietly as I leaned towards her and she smiled claiming my lips immediately. My hands found her body and I pulled her closer as we kissed. Both of us fighting for dominance not willing to let the other win.

"Guys get a room."

"Leave them, I'm going home to get changed." Mia muttered and I felt Letty grin like me but we continued kissing one another as we sat in the paint not caring as we heard them all close up and leave.

"Now that we're alone let's get you in the shower so I can dirty you up a little more before we get cleaned." I whispered as the roar of the teams cars faded.

"Sounds like a plan." She joked and I laughed as I stood and helped her up as we quickly ran to the bathroom in the shop leaving blue footprints everywhere.

"Now where were we?" I asked as I shut the door and looked at her hungrily.

"Let me remind you." she purred.

* * *

_Finished!_

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
